Freddys Malls
by Xclax
Summary: Bienvenidos al centro comercial Freddys.
1. Black Friday

**_CAPITULO_ PILOTO** _Xclax productions..._

El centro comercial Freddys es una de las maravillas del país, Si es que no es la única, Varios miembros de otros países han ido al país solo para venir al centro comercial, ¡Es literalmente increíble! Soy uno de los clientes que siempre van los viernes o martes, Es un lugar totalmente asombroso, Tiene de todas secciones, Pizzerias, Tiendas, Deportes, ¡Todo en un edificio! No me sorprende mucho su fama, Aunque su seguridad es prácticamente pésima, Aunque algo estricta, Normalmente, Cuando se acercan las 11:00 PM, Sacan a todos los clientes, Cuando son las 11:30 PM, Sacan a la FUERZA a los clientes, Y los que aun persisten en quedarse prácticamente lo sacan a patadas, Un día, Tuve unos problemas y me quede a fuera del centro comercial a las 11:45 PM.

Mientras esperaba un taxi, Pude ver en el camino como 3 personajes con trajes de seguridad se dirigían al centro comercial, 1 mujer y los demás hombres, ¿¡3 Personas de seguridad para algo tan famoso!? ¡Que tontería! Pero bueno, Supongo que estarán bajos de presupuesto por tal vez mantenimiento de los animatronicos que posee el centro, Que son muy geniales también, Aunque es un poco caca que solo 5 se muevan por libertad, Los que tienen libertad de moverse y interinar con el publico deben tener muy buena I.A como para poder hablar y responder preguntas sin tener que decir "Hola robot no es una pregunta valida" ¡Literalmente se podría decir que tienen voluntad propia!

Pero bah, Eso solo pasa en las películas.

**_Freddys Malls_**

Como sea, Hoy fue el famoso viernes negro, Donde las rebajas son extremadamente buenas y todos aprovechan para comprarse algo, Prácticamente, Cuando abrieron las puertas del centro medio mundo entro allí, Y el resto peleaban por entrar, Justamente, La seguridad del turno matutino tuvo que tener que tranquilizar a los clientes, Mientras caminaba por encontrar buenas ofertas era normal ver gente correr por una oferta o ver niños gritando de emoción por la PS7 o cosas a si, Se acercaban las 11:00 PM, Y la salida se marco en rojo para que la gente se fuera, Pero la gente no hizo caso, Seguían buscando las ofertas por todos lados, La seguridad esta vez no pudo con las grandes hordas.

No tardo mucho para que fueran las 11:45 PM, Aun había gente, Aproximadamente mucha relativamente, Para asustar a la gente, Se dio un gran lienzo blanca que en palabras negras decía "_Lets party! _No es responsable por muerte o lesiones" Muy pocos hicieron caso al anuncio y se fueron, Pero aun estaban los insistentes buscando por toda la tienda como locos sin correa, No tardaron para que lo que parecía ser unos asientos, Aparecieran esos 3 guardias, La mujer estaba muy pegada a uno, Aunque a la vez viendo su celular con atención, El otro, Que estaba junto a la mujer llevaba un micrófono a la mano, Al parecer el iba a hablar, El otro, Llevaba un celular, Le hablaba al celular, Como si estuviera hablando con alguien...

**Daniel:** Gente, Ustedes deben irse urgentemente...

La gente no hizo caso, Es mas, Creo que ese aviso solo ocasiono que siguieran buscando ofertas..

**Daniel:** Gente, No tendremos miedo de tener que usar la fuerza bruta, (Señalando al cartel) Como usted vio, La compañía o nosotros no nos hacemos responsables por lesiones... O muerte, Así que no tenemos miedo de tener que usar la fuerza (Sudando)

Muy pocos hicieron caso y se fueron, De repente, La mujer se asusta al ver su celular y deja que el hombre del micrófono vea lo que contenía...

**Daniel:** Mierda... ¡Gente! ¡Se le da una ultima advertencia!

Otra vez, Nadie hizo caso..

**Daniel:** Argh.. ¡Xbox Five y PS7 Se están regalando afuera del establecimiento!

**_Freddys Malls_**

Nadie volvió a hacer caso, Yo intentaba salir del edificio cuando se acercaban las 11:00, Pero las grandes hordas no me dejaban pasar, Cuando los 3 guardias se ponían mas nerviosos al ver sus celulares se comenzaron a escuchar gritos, Pero no de los típicos pidiendo asistencia, Si no, ¡De dolor y de miedo! ¡No sabia lo que pasaba, Solo recuerdo ver gente corriendo por todas partes, Vi por unos segundos los 3 guardias, El que le hablaba al celular lo puso en una piedra grande, Luego, Desaparecieron de mi vista, Me habían empujado y caí al suelo, Cuando me levante no los vi, Probablemente estaban sacando a la gente, Digo, ¿Porque tantas ganas con sacar a la gente de aquí? No lo entendía muy bien...

Decidí refugiarme, Los gritos eran mas fuertes y si volteabas se podía ver aun mas gente gritar y irse, Las puertas de las salidas comenzaban a cerrarse, No eran del material que normalmente se les pone a las puertas de centros comerciales, ¡Eran de metal puro! ¡Prácticamente un metal totalmente resistente! Ya nadie podia salir, Por lo que podía ver, Eran puertas de cierre automático, Esos de que se cierran por una hora fija, La gente comenzó a correr por todos lados, Comenzaron a hundir los 2 pisos de pisotadas, Muchas pisotadas, Entonces comencé a escuchar como el cemento se rompía, Mire arriba de mi cabeza, Viendo como una gran grieta se estaba formando arriba de mi...

Perdí el conocimiento

Entonces, Me desperté, No sabia que hora era, Pero lo único que podia ver era oscuridad brotar de todos lados, Viendo varios cadáveres que probablemente fueron de la caída, Me sorprendí no encontrarme muerto, Me levante en los escombros...

Y vi como todo el centro comercial estaba en total oscuridad y medio destruido.


	2. Grabacion

Entre los destrozos, de donde solía estar aquellos 3 guardias estaba un celular junto con una grabadora, por la que la guarde, mire detenidamente el celular, y no, al parecer no servia como celular, mirando detenidamente era como una especie... de no se, solo sabia que podia ver las cámaras de todo el centro, realmente eso me confundía un montón, no tarde mucho tiempo en sacar esa grabadora, tenia un espacio ya grabado, entonces le di a reproducir.

(Inicio de la grabación)

"_**¿?**: Eh, hola, veras, en este momento se ve que la gente no esta muy dispuesta a salirse del centro, y no tardara mucho para que el sistema de seguridad automático se active cerrando todas las salidas, y si en este momento no estas siendo desmembrado es un avance, mira, probablemente estés leyendo esto en la noche, por lo que... bueno, prácticamente para que estés seguros debes encontrar la oficina de seguridad en el 2 sótano, si, tenemos 2 sótanos, ahí me puedes preguntar por que, mira, mandamos a unos anomatronicos de rescate por precausion pero... mejor no tengas ningún tipo de contacto,_

_De hecho, mis 2 compañeros irán a buscar sobrevivientes, si los encuentras ve con ellos, yo me encargare de las cámaras, si te encuentro por las cámaras te guiare por medio de luces, pero bueno, en este momento la cosa no se ve muy bien, pienso que esto saldrá mal, pero no te preocupes, una vez que llegues al 2 sótano todo estará bien, mientras no hagas ningún tipo de contacto, te aconsejo no acercarte a Scary Shop o Clownlys Show, espero que seas un cliente común ya que es mejor que sepas donde están esos 2 lugares, pero bueno, lo mejor es que te comiences a mover antes de que te encuentren._

_Ah, y otra cosa, debido al fuerte viento de hace 2 días dejamos de tener Internet, por lo que no podrás comunicarte por medio de celulares o cosas asi, aunque contamos con radios, distribuí algunos esta mañana, bueno, mejor dejo de hablar, suerte, checa las cámaras y no hables o acerques a NINGÚN anomatronico, Que tengas suerte_".

(Fin de la grabación)

¿Que? ¿Desmembramientos y anomatronicos? No se que decir, el lugar esta lleno de personas, probablemente asesinada por pisadas de los clientes frenéticos, pero no se, y prefiero mejor no averiguarlo, camine realmente sin rumbo, haber.. _Clownly Show_ esta del otro lado del centro y _Scary Shop_ esta cerca de la puerta para el sótano, si es que mi memoria no me falla, saque el celular de las cámaras, solo tenia que deslizar el dedo para cambiar, todo bien por el momento, aunque el ambiente no me daba una buena sensación..

Como sea, todo por el momento se veía tranquilo, caminando dudosamente por el piso, en uno de los pasillos donde pase había un gran agujero en el suelo, por esa razón no decidí no pasar allí, caminando solo podia ver cadáveres, mientras mas pasillos pasaba mas sangre se podría apreciar, era insano, casi vomitaba, pero de la nada, comenzaba a escucharse un eco, risas entre risas, me detuve un momento y saque mi celular, pase cámara por cam-

¡¿Que mierda fue eso!?

De las sombras de un pasillo pequeño salio literalmente corriendo, era rojo, no parecía humano, no parecía normal, pero, rápidamente levante la mirada, alguien estaba mirándome, levante mi mano para saludarle, se acerco para que fuera iluminado por la luna debido al gran cristal del techo, definitivamente era un robot, disfrazado de payaso con una gran sonrisa tétrica y se le podia sobre salir por mucho su nariz... Rápidamente corrió hacia mi, por poco, muy poco, de su manga salio una daga, trato de rebanar mi cuello, lo esquive por poco, y mientras retrocedía a gatas para escapar...

Rápidamente un pie metálico piso mi mano, donde grite de gran dolor.

**Foxy:** ¿Aun no capturan a este grumete?

**Clownly:** Cállate, este es mi show, mi victima, lárgate a contar estúpidas canciones a otro lado.

**Foxy:** No me importa, Recuerda, las ordenes de **Purple** son muy claras, debemos usarlo como anzuelo.

Intente escapar pero su pie estaba aplastando mi mano, no tan fuerte, cuando jaleaba el pisaba mucho mas fuerte, mientras estaba viendo como esas... "cosas" estaban discutiendo entre si, no podia hacer nada, con la otra mano guarde en mi bolsillo mi celul-

**¿?**: ¡Hahaha! ¡Hahaha!

**Foxy:** Debe ser ese niño tonto de nuevo, si buscas a una victima, que esa el, por el momento necesitamos humanos (Clava el garfio en la victima levantándolo)

**Clownly:** Como sea, si se escapa, me asegurare que mi show sea rápido y satisfactorio, zorro (Se va corriendo)

**Foxy:** Y tu (Mirando a l victima) Un jodido movimiento y te haré saltar por la plancha, no con tiburones, si no con vigas y vidrios rotos, ven.

Con su garfio clavo mi chamarra y no me dejo de arrastrar por todo el comercial, intente golpear el garfio pero simplemente no podia, mientras me arrastraba una luz me ilumino a mi y a esa cosa, era de una cámara, nos iluminaba a los 2 repetidamente, esa cosa simplemente lo ignoro, aunque tapando sus ojos, mientras para me resultaba difícil escapar, cuando llegamos a una vieja tienda de regalos había otro robot, casi a la altura de esta cosa que no me dejaba escapar, llevaba un traje de marinero de plástico,el cual me ato, lanzándome a un cuarto oscuro cerrando las puertas, había otros 6 a mi alrededor, eran humanos, al fin...

(Mientras tanto, en la gran oficina)

**Bonnie:** (Viendo las cámaras) Capte a otro, se lo llevan a la tienda de regalos, Cambio

**Jeremy:** Bien, Dime las ubicaciones peligrosas, llevamos por ahora 13 personas, ¿Como van los demás? Cambio

**Bonnie:** Uh... Mi versión 1.0 esta en el centro, tienen paso libre, pero vayan corriendo, **Clownly** se esta acercando. Cambio (Baja sus auriculares)

**Bonnie:** Ya se porque la gente se quejaba de Freddy Fazbear Pizza...

**¿?**: Tu versión 1.0 me hacia la vida imposible, como sea, Chica, ¿Como van los rescatados?

(En otro lugar)

**Chica:** Bien, creo que ya me perdieron el miedo, oye, ¿Es normal que los humanos se desmayen?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulos<em>**_** pilotos borrados, por razones que pronto comprenderán.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Saludos!**_


	3. Oh no

1:00 AM, era sorprendente como la mayoría de gente aun estaba sobreviviendo, pero esta vez, los anomatronicos andaban con su rutina para pasear y seguir capturando a mas gente, por lo que, no se tardo para que los guardias se metieran en el asunto para poder salvar a los que mas se pudieran, se crearon a una velocidad extraordinaria grupos de rescate, para lograr rescatar a la mayoría posible, en este caso, estaríamos hablando sobre el grupo de uno de los mas famosos guardias de los 3.

Era un grupo de rescate de 14 personas, 3 niños y los demás adultos, liderado por los 2 guardias mientras que otro buscaba gente para rescatar, a diferencia de los anomatronicos, los guardias contaban con una ventaja mucha mas eficiente, las cámaras, resultaba fácilmente esquivar a los anomatronicos para pasar desapercibidos, solo era cuestión de ser cuidadoso y saber liderar a los rescatados, esta era una de esas ocasiones, donde, mientras pasaban cuidadosamente los largos pasillos pasando por las tiendas cerradas la cautela era aun necesaria.

-¿Sabes? Empiezo a odiar esto, creo que debería buscar otras cosas para trabajar, ¿No crees?- Afirmo molesto el guardia mientras daba señas para que la gente siguiera caminando

-A mi no me importa, ¡Siempre que pueda estar junto a ti!- Afirmaba la guardia con confianza, con un tono positivo

-Como sea, **TBonnie,** ¿Como va la cosa?- Pregunto el guardia comunicándose atra vez de una radio

-_Tengan cuidado, **Ghostly** esta muy cerca, tendrán que pasar por "ese" pasillo, cambio- Dijo el anomatronico pasivo_

-Pero, sabes muy bien que- -Decía el guardia para ser interrumpido por el anomatronico-

-_Según la masa aproximada de ustedes lo mas probable es que pasen de manera segura, aunque, el pasillo ya no sera seguro de cruzar, apúrense, el se acerca, cambio- _Dijo el anomatronico para cambiar de linea

-Como sea, ¡Oigan, debemos pasar por aquel pasillo, debemos ir MUY cuidadosos, pasen 1 por 1!- Grito el guardia para hablar con la gente que acompañaba a los guardias

Aquel pasillo, el que causo múltiples incidentes incluso en la construcción del centro comercial, era el pasillo con peor reputación que incluso las pizzerias descendientes del centro, era el mayor temo del guardia, pero era mejor que ser atrapado, y el plan era pasar 1 por 1, lo cual se hizo, pero por un momento, por un solo momento se pudo escuchar a la distancia esos gemidos, esos aterradores gemidos, eso asusto a la gente, mientras la guardia había cruzado el otro guardia estaba a mitad de camino, cuando se escucharon los gemidos, la gente corrió por el gran estrecho pasillo que llegaría a ser considerado callejón comercial.

La gente no tuvo cuidado, rápidamente el pasillo se agrieto de manera preocupante, mientras la mayoría de la gente logro pasar al rededor de 4 cayeron por enormes agujeros que se crearon por la repentina actividad tectonica de los pasos desesperados de la gente, por ignorancia cayeron, algunos muriendo y otros simplemente inconscientes, peor en cambio, el guardia era el único listo, se quedo quieto mientras miraba a su alrededor, donde todo estaba lleno de grietas y con apariencia de una posible derrumbacion, ni siquiera retroceder era una opción, ya que, los gemidos del anomatronico cercarse amenazaban con una pésima idea de retroceder.

Mientras la gente que sobrevivió al pasillo esperaban ordenes de la guardia, pensando que se jodiera el guardia que estaba atrapado en un problema, en un gran problema, mientras, que la guardia se limitaba a ver como el guardia trataba de pasar del pasillo, el cual, era totalmente extraordinario aun que estuviera de pie, la guardia ya hubiera ido a correr para ayudar a su compañero, el exigía que no, que mas peso derrumbaría el lugar, o cual tenia mucho sentido, aun así, el guardia iba a un buen ritmo, pasando por incluso algunos pedazos de mármol salidos del piso, de aun así, una manera peligrosa.

El guardia lo estaba logrando, no tardaba en pasar, hasta que por el pasillo, y incluso del sótano, en el que se encontraba bajo justo ese mismo pasillo se origino una risa, una risa diferente de la que ya estaban acostumbrados los guardias, eso fue suficiente para el pasillo que estaba sirviendo del puente, de un momento a otro el entero pasillo cayo totalmente, dejando arriba a la gente que logro pasarlo y bajando al pobre guardia, que por suerte, o desgracia humanitaria, uno de los cadáveres sirvió para proteger de la caída del guardia, aunque, eso no evito el dolor que sintió el guardia por el gran golpe.

-¡¿Estas bien!? ¡¿Hola!? ¡¿HOLA!?- Gritaba con desesperación la guardia la cual se asomaba por el gran agujero

-Arh, Si, ¡Estoy bien!- Afirmaba el guardia aun adolorido

Era sorprendente, El sótano estaba en total oscuridad, evitando que no se viera absolutamente nada del sótano, mientras que gracias a una ventana gigante del centro comercial, la cual se ubicaba por el techo iluminaba con una gran intensidad el centro en si, pero no lograba compartir tal luz hacia el sótano, donde el guardia justo se había caído a una altura preocupante, pero, al parecer el guardia estaba bien, o su mente quería pensarlo, al menos, el guardia, el cual estaba preocupado por volver hacia arriba, si su memoria no le fallaba estar en esa parte del sótano era peligroso.

-Bueno, creo que... creo que si escalo esto podre llegar allá- Decía el guardia dudoso viendo a una pared, tratándola de escalar

-¡De-Deja que yo baje a ayudarte!- Decía la guardia para prepararse a saltar

-¡N-No! ¡Creo que si puedo!- Decía el guardia con esperanzas de lograrlo, pero, una parte de donde se sostenía se rompió dejando caer nuevamente caer al guardia

-Argh... Mierda...- Susurro el guardia mientras se levantaba

-¡Hey, **Alice!** ¿Podrías llamar a Mangle para que viniera a ayudarme?, Mientras lleva a esa gente a la oficin- -Decía el guardia, mientras fue interrumpido

_*Música*_

El guardia fue interrumpido por una música, una música, donde la misma guardia se quedo impresionada en escuchar, donde, puso al mismo guardia con una piel de gallina, era casi imposible, no, resultaba totalmente imposible no recordar, Era una música que simplemente pondría nervioso, o incluso hacer llegar al suicidio a un empleado de las descendientes pizzerias, especialmente por Freddys Fazbears Pizza y hablando de únicamente guardias de seguridad nocturnos, era la inconfundible música titulada "_Toreador Match_" Eso lo sabían los 2 guardias, pero otra cosa que ellos sabían, era el único animatronico que podia producir esa misma canción, en la cual, después de un tiempo de tocarse, se detuvo por completo.

-Te tengo- Se escucho por parte de lo que parecía ser un anomatronico medio destruido, el cual se le iluminaba aun la cara

...

...

...

...

-Oh no... Oh no...- Decía el guardia, decía **Daniel**

Se dejo de poder visualizar lo que pasaba en el sótano, no se podia ver mas que oscuridad, segundos después, de la pared que aun era visible se pudo visualizar como un charco de sangre salto hacia ella, la guardia, que solo miraba a la oscuridad del lugar, gritaba con desesperación el nombre del guardia, para simplemente llegar en un momento de desesperación, le era totalmente imposible llorar, mientras que ella misma apretaba sus dientes con fuerza señal por su depresión, mientras que lanzo su teléfono, el cual tenia la función de visualización de cámaras, lo lanzo hacia la gente que simplemente se quedo observando la zona.

En acto seguido, la gente supuesta mente en proceso de rescate estaban siguiendo el paso para la oficina abandonando a la guardia, mientras que la guardia se quedaba en sus propios lamentos, mirando simplemente el agujero con tristeza.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!<em>**


End file.
